


Questions (the SCP x MCYT crossover that you expected, and are getting anyway)

by Ochokinode



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :'(, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Comfort, Fluff(?), Gen, I just wasnt expecting anyone to read this, I swear chapter 4 is coming soon, Platonic Relationships, Science Fiction, Short, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Writing, and i wanna write fluff, and now the ending sucks, but im no good at that'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochokinode/pseuds/Ochokinode
Summary: SCP Comfort AU?Ever since Tommy and Tubbo found a strange... Thing... In the forest in the back of their house, things have been different. Tubbo can sense things he's never sensed before. Tommy can see glimpses of what will happen seconds before it does happen.Tommy wakes up in a facility that he doesn't recognize. Tubbo has the answers. Clay just wants to have a god damn lunch.(edit: this is on hold. I don't know if ill ever be able to finish it, but hopefully I can. I had the whole thing written, but it got a lot more attention than I was expecting so now I feel like the ending I had planned was super lackluster. sorry :') )
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic only bb, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. SCP - 1NN17

  
  
⊙●⊙   


  
Clearance level: 3   


  
SCP-1NN17

  
  
SCP class: Elucid

  
  
Containment: unknown

  
  
Description: SCP has been measured to be 6’3". Subject is humanoid, with blonde-yellow hair, demon-like red horns, and pure white eyes. Subject also appears to take the form of a 16-year-old Male, though whether this is its true form must be tested further before confirmation. SCP is sentient, however, and seems to react similarly to a D class personnel when experiencing outward stimuli. 

  
  
Abilities:

  
  
《UNDER REVISION》

  
  
SCP appears to possess the ability to ■■■■ ■■■■■ others attention to itself. SCP also seems to have some sense of foresight, seeming to know what would happen when stimulated before the stimuli was received. At a point of higher interest, however, is the waytheSCP is able to dodge any threats that come its way, as noted by ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■. This SCP is also believed to have ■■■■■■■, but further testing must be done to prove this hypothesis. 

  
  
Additional information: At this time no further tests have been conducted. This will be updated at a later time.

  
  
●⊙● 

  
  
_Fuck_

  
  
Tommy blinked open his eyes. He was in a cage.    


  
_Fuck I screwed up._

  
  
He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, and white pants that went down just above his mid-calf. 

  


  
Tommy could feel a panic attack rising in his chest, so he took a few deep breaths and looked around.   
  
On one wall there was a thick layer of tinted glass he couldn’t see out of, there was also a seemingly air locked door on the other wall. It looked heavy and metal, something he would never be able to bust through. Other than those two peculiarities, it looked like he was in one of those lunatic boxes you see in movies, with the white padded walls, white ceiling, and white floor, and white bed, white floor. The only deterrent from the white was a heavy metal door and bright, bright lights. He stared up into the lights and winced, the dull throb of a headache starting at the base of his skull.

  
  
Shit, where’s tubbo? I hope he got out.

  
  
Tommy glanced up when a large metallic clang came from the steel door on the wall. A doctor with brown hair stepped into the cage.

  
  
“SCP-1NN17 please put these on" the doctor held up some thick, white handcuffs “and come with me, we need to perform some… physical examinations on you"

  
Tommy nodded; he didn’t quite know where he was until the doctor had referred to him as ‘SCP-1NN17”. Looks like his days playing _SCP containment breach_ were finally proving useful, he muses. 

  
Grudgingly, Tommy gets up and walks over to the doctor, who flinches back before abruptly placing the white handcuffs around his wrists. The buzz in his hands (he hadn’t even noticed it ) disappeared. 

  
  
Tommy knows what happens next. Ever since the… encounter one week ago that he and tubbo had, he HAS known what would happen next. He doesn’t know why,it comes in very quick flashes. He knows that the doctor will put the cuffs on him, and he knows what will happen if he doesn’t comply. Death, or perhaps just severe torture. But, as soon as the cuffs click onto his wrists, there is nothing. No what comes next, or, what happens if you don’t do this. So, as you can imagine, he is unprepared for the doctor sticking a needle in him and injecting him. He is unprepared for the distortion in his vision and the fade to black. He is unprepared when he wakes up in a conference room that looks like something out of a movie with a doctor opposite of him.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCP file is from the future, the interrogation is in the present. 
> 
> I know this isn't a cohesive story, but i'm to tired to fix it, so i'll rewrite later :D

Clearance level: 3 

  
  
SCP-TU880 

  
  
SCP Class: Elucid   


  
Description: SCP-TU880, this SCP has the humanoid form of a young Male, looking about to be 15 or 16, with brown hair and pitch-black eyes. This unit also has bee wings and antennae, and while lacking a stinger, it has elongated, claw-like fingernails that are black have a neurotoxin in them that is deadly to humans. (It is to be noted that after it accidentally gave a D-class a small scratch, the personnel ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■. Since this, the SCP has made a notable effort to hide its claws). SCP is noted to be 5’6", and hides its physical attributes to the best of its abilities. 

  
  
Containment: SCP-TU880 and SCP-1NN17 are to be kept together at all times. After incident ■■■■■■■■■■, neither of the two SCPs shall be separated again. Specific containment is not necessary, so the typical cell should suffice for both. However, these rooms must be fitted with gas tanks, as smoke calms down SCP-TU880, and as long as TU880 is safe, SCP-1NN17 will not act.   


  
Ability: Despite having wings, SCP-TU880 shows no signs of having the ability to fly. It does seems hyper aware of its surroundings, which could be traced back to its antennae (further research needed). It does seem to have an incredibly deadly neurotoxin (see incident ■■■■■■ ) stored away in its claws. This toxin only appears to affect humans, as research animals and other SCPs are unharmed by the toxins. Despite that, its claws are sharp enough to tear through bulletproof fabrics, though it refrains from doing so. SCP also appears to possess some form of ■■■■■■■■ though this needs further testing.   


  
Additional information: At this time no further tests have been conducted. This will be updated at a later time.   
  
●⊙● 

  
Tubbo snapped his head up (which was more of a groggy wake up that you do after you sleep for 12 hours, so, not very fast, but he was trying), and looked around. He blinked once, twice, three times. He was so confused. 

_Holy shit, why am I here? why is there a doctor right in front of me? Why does it look like I’m in some cartoonish interrogation room?_   


  
He really was in a cartoon interrogation room, he realized. He swung his head around wildly (which, again was more of a slow turn, but he had just been drugged, so give the boy a break). Black glass on one wall that he couldn’t see out of, but had no doubt people could see into. The steel table with a thin divider separating the two chairs on opposing ends. The room was poorly lit, with one light hanging down from the ceiling, almost like spotlight in the way that it only lit up a focused part of the table at the middle. There were also heavily armed guards on either side of the table.

He looked down, noticing the restraints that tied his hands together at the wrist. They were white, and very heavy, he felt almost suffocated under them. His eyes trailed up and stopped looking at his fingernails- well, claws. 

  
  
They were black at the tops and very pointy. He had overheard one of the doctors when they fed him and apparently, he had a neurotoxin that made him scary-deadly. He wished that wasn’t the case, and Tommy had gotten the dangerous power instead of him. 

  
  
_Tommy_

  
  
Remembering where he was, he sat up and met the eyes of the doctor, who had been staring at him with a burning curiosity. 

  
  
“hello.” The doctor smiled. It was a venomous smile.

  
  
Tubbo noted that the doctor had sandy-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The eyes looked hungry for something, but the smile plastered onto the doctor's face told him otherwise. 

"I'm Dr. Dream, I'll be your questioner today!"

  
  
_Why people are confusing (save tommy) 101: their smile and eyes never seem to match up. The eyes can sing, but there is no smile. The mouth can smile, but the eyes are a dead giveaway to one's feelings._

  
  
A memory hit him like a wave. 

  
  
_He and Tommy were sitting on a bed. He doesn’t know why, but for some reason he brings out his notebook. On the front cover there is the title “why people are confusing"._  
  
  
  
 _They spent the entire night flipping through Tubbo's note book, laughing at some, adding notes to others, and Tommy even added a few entries. By the end of the night tubbo had added in parentheses on the front cover 'except Tommy'._  


  
“SCP-TU880” the doctor read off of a paper. Tubbo looked up at his… name… being called. “I’m sure you know the reason you are here?” 

  
  
Tubbo shook his head. He had no idea why he was in the interrogation room. The doctor checked something on his paper. 

  
  
“today will be easy. Today I will ask you questions as part of an examination.”   
Tubbo nodded in agreement, not that he could disagree. He didn’t know much about the cuffs he was wearing, but they looked like they could hurt him if he tried anything.   
“right, so, first question. Do you know what happened?”   


  
Tubbo definitely knew what happened. He knew about the thing they had found in the woods. He now knows that is why he is here. He shakes his head. 

  
  
“no?” the doctor asks, question in his tone. “ok" he continues, this time with a more rhetorical question 

  
  
“are you ok with us physically examining you?” 

  
  
Tubbo knew this would be inevitable. They were going to have to physically examine him. So he nodded. 

  
“good, good" 

  
  
The next few questions went by quickly. Tubbo either nodded or shook his head for each one. And just as quickly as the examination started, it ended.   
  
⊙●⊙ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY HATE THIS ONE
> 
> It's so ooc, but I already have all of the chapters for this book prewritten, so i'm trying my best.
> 
> at this point, after editing, a rewrite is inevitable, so expect that.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay wants to eat lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, and its unedited
> 
> May or May not update tomorrow depending on whether or not I decide to write a ranboo centered fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clay put his arms above his head and stretched.

He really hated doing examinations. Sure, they were useful in knowing more about the SCPs, but they could always hold back information about themselves.

Today he had two examinations to complete. SCP-1NN17 and SCP-TU880. Some details had been withheld from him in the files before going in, but from what he understood, the boys had had cell mutations from a disease that had been spread from one to the other. (He highly doubted this was true, but with all the shit he had seen in the past few years working at the foundation, anything was possible)

He checked his watch. When your 300 feet below an international airport it becomes pretty hard to tell the time without a handy clock. 

Fuck, that took a lot longer than expected. I only have 15 minutes before the next examination, and this one will be harder, to complete, since it’s a physical one.

He sighed and muttered aloud “I wonder if I have enough time to eat ramen?” he had skipped breakfast that morning in favor of an earlier lunch. He had heard the SCP was sentient, but mute, so he expected the 50 or so yes or no questions to go quickly. They had, but George must have overdone it on the smoke, and the SCP took a full hour longer to wake up then usual. 

Speaking of George... Clay spotted a familiar short brunette at a desk doing some paperwork, his back turned to him.

Sneakily, Clay reached up behind him, put his hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear “boo”

George screeched, and quickly spun around to face Clay. 

“WHAT THE HELL”

“oops, sorry gogy.” Clay wheezed 

“WHAT THE HELL” George repeated, and the lowering his tone “Don’t call me that here DREAM” he whisper- yelled his codename, the one he used in front of the SCPs. 

Clay laughed and then walked away, checking his watch.

_Damn, looks like I’ll have to skip lunch today._

He walked into the physical examination room.  
  
The SCP was already there, he noticed. Bound by the suppressing handcuffs and sitting in the “containment cube” as staff liked to call it. The SCORE was unconscious 

Dream sat down at the desk and started typing away at his computer.

_Oh, how I wish I was allowed to eat in here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck fuck fuck I hate using ccs real names, it makes me want to bash my head in. 
> 
> Anyways, can you tell I'm not in the SCP fandom and have no idea how anything works? Feel free to correct me an I'll fix it in the rewrite. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> if my writing were food, it would taste terrible, but terrible food still feeds the starving readers, so whatever.


End file.
